joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Crotalus
Summary Crotalus was the last surviving sand-dragon that was native to the planet Gurun. As sand-dragons they possess the ability to manipulate sand, causing sandstorms, dust storms. They can also control the air, allowing them to create tornadoes. The sand-dragons were hunted down due to them being considered a threat. Crotalus hid under the desert tunnels, only to be awakened by conflicts between the Northern and Eastern Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: 'Crotalus | The Pest '''Origin: 'The Wanderer 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''200 '''Classification: '''Dragon '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (Can generate tornadoes), Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fear Manipulation (The mere presence of Crotalus can scare the Sandur people), Fire Manipulation, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0), Magma Manipulation (Can release magma from his mouth), Regeneration (Mid-Low) '''Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can create up 4 massive tornadoes at once. They were used to multiple villages, towns, and blocks of large cities. These tornadoes are the same size as the tornadoes that struck the Midwestern and Southern United States in 1925) Speed: Hypersonic '(Can fly up to speeds of 4603.61 mph) 'Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Can lift objects that weight 80,000 kg or less. He can carry them with his jaw) 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class ' 'Durability: Multi-City Block level '(Can survive his own attacks. The Wanderer mimicked Crotalus's tornadoes and used them against him) 'Stamina: 'Very High (Crotalus can fight and fly for hours without end. He can still fight even when he has deep scars in his back or belly. When struck by the Wanderer's lighting move, he could still fly away) 'Range: 'Thousands of kilometers (Crotalus's tornadoes can reach distances up to 16,000 km) 'Standard Equipment: 'Fire breath 'Intelligence: '''Animalistic '''Weaknesses: '''Chest (The chest of Sand-dragons are there weak spot. If their heart is ruptured, they will slowly die) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sand Tornado: '''Crotalus summons 4 tornadoes that are the exact same size as the Tri-State Tornado that struck the U.S. in 1925. These tornadoes can last for 4 hours. Crotalus himself cannot be harmed by his own attack. *'Fire Rock: Crotalus releases a spherical rock of magma that has a temperature of 2400°F. *'Fire Breath: '''Crotalus releases a fire breath, that is equal to 6000°F. The breath does drain some of his energy, but will not be enough to kill him. *'Fear Aura: 'The mere presence of Crotalus can scare the Sandur people and others who are afraid of the sand-dragons. Crotalus can gather the negative energy of his victims and combine them into an attack (as a green fireball or green fire). *'Fear Ball: A green fireball is released from Crotalus's mouth. It contains negative energy from beings. *'Fear Breath:' A green breath of fire is released from Crotalus. It's twice the temperature of his normal fire breath. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Wanderer Category:OC's Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 8 Category:Superhuman Characters Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Fear Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magma Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animals Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Meat Eaters